Smash Castle - Things to Know
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: What's this? You've received a brochure on Smash Castle? Gaaasp! (Informative fic on my headcanon setting for my SSB fanfics.)
1. The History

_**Author's Note:** Hey, what's up? This is HyperInuyasha, and I'm here to make a dumb informative fanfic around my headcanon for the setting for my stories. Not that any of you care. But for those who do actually care, please enjoy!_

* * *

Hello, reader! If you are reading this, then you have been denied a tour to Smash Castle (no hard feelings, everybody gets rejected). However, to make up for this rejection, we have sent you a brochure talking about this institution of fighting, including its history as well as what goes on inside. And a brochure is better than nothing, right?

**SMASH CASTLE - THINGS TO KNOW**

**1.0 - HISTORY**  
**- 1.1 - The Founding**  
**- 1.2 - The Melee Days**  
**- 1.3 - The Subspace Emissary Incident**  
**2.0 - THE CASTLE**  
**- 2.1 - Main Overview**  
**- 2.2 - Administration**  
**- 2.3 - Recreation**  
**- 2.4 - Combat Facilities**  
**- 2.5 - Dorms**  
**3.0 - OTHER INFORMATION**  
**- 3.1 - Trophies**  
**- 3.2 - Assist Trophies and Pokémon**  
**- 3.3 - Subspace**  
**- 3.4 - The Land of the Ancients**

* * *

**1.0 - HISTORY**

* * *

**1.1 - The Founding**

A long time ago, in the mystic realm of Subspace, there was its king, Master Hand. Master Hand created portals through the fabric of Subspace and spied on the other realms within the Nintendo dimension. He witnessed heroic adventurers traversing lands and great villains leading crusades; he was mystified by it all. However, when he looked upon the heroes, he saw some flaws within them - their combat skills weren't exactly perfect. The heroes were all used to the same styles of fighting, which raised the question: what if a villain with a new style they haven't faced appeared in their universe? Would the plumber brothers be able to fight a swordsman? Would the psychic boy be able to stand up to a bounty hunter? While they were all quite powerful, the heroes wouldn't be used to different kinds of enemies and have a chance of falling to them. While Subspace was a neutral territory, Master Hand preferred to not let evil run rampant around the place.

So, he invited 12 characters through the portals to meet him in Subspace: Mario, Luigi, Link, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Fox, Kirby Pikachu, Samus, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Captain Falcon. Master Hand urged the heroes to share their combative secrets, in the event that a different villain arrives in one of their universes. However, simple training could not teach them these new moves; they needed a practical demonstration. So, Master Hand arranged for them to fight each other in one-on-one matches. To everybody's surprise, this method of training was actually pretty fun.

Master Hand then thought of a way to make training much more exciting: he would have the fighters face off against each other in a tournament. The fighters would quarrel against each other according to whatever rules Master Hand put in place, or, they could enter a gauntlet type system, where the challenger has to fight through a multitude of fighters and enemies before having to fight Master Hand himself. As the fights went on, the king expanded the system, allowing up to four people to fight in a match. Then, so that the heroes could get used to different terrains, Master Hand created portals allowing them to fight each other in different arenas spread across their universes.

Between matches, they recuperated at Hyrule Castle (Link and Master Hand managed to convince Princess Zelda to let them do so). The heroes talked with each other and hung around, and eventually, they became friends (vitriolic friends, but friends nevertheless). A group identity formed within them, and so, Master Hand dubbed these heroes as the Smashers.

**1.2 - The Melee Days**

Master Hand started the second tournament a few years later, regathering the Smashers for another period of training and matches; however, the hand also recruited many new Smashers. He reached into the somewhat obscure realms, introducing the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game and Watch, and even went into the foreign realm of Fire Emblem and brought Marth and Roy to the fold (their appearance created an interest in Fire Emblem in Western audiences). Master Hand decided to recruit villains as well; he sincerely hoped that the attitude of the heroes would rub off on the villains (it didn't).

Back in Subspace, Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother, watched the fights, and he wanted to be a part of all this too. With good intentions, Crazy Hand flew to Hyrule Temple (the new residence of the Smashers) and trashed it during his attempt to smash the Smashers into a fine paste. Master Hand promptly smacked his insane brother for this. However, feeling sorry for him, Master Hand decided to let him fight alongside him in classic mode.

Sometime during the tournament, an 'Adventure Mode' was introduced as an entertaining challenge. However, later in the tournament, the Smashers started to perform a bit too well, clearing the mode in record times. So, the two hands schemed, thinking of a way to make it harder; they devised creating a secret boss to be faced off at the end of the mode. That's when the early Final Smash was created. Whenever somebody cleared through adventure mode quickly enough, the two hands would imbue Bowser with their energy and turn him into the all-powerful Giga Bowser.

Somehow, a few Smashers even cleared through that, and wished for a bigger challenge. So, the brutal 'All-Star Mode' was introduced. And so nobody complained ever again.

**1.3 - The Subspace Emissary Incident**

The third tournament introduced many newcomers to the fold, while sending some of the Smashers introduced during the Melee tournament to the wayside. However, even Hyrule Temple wasn't big enough to contain the antics of the Smashers, so a new residence had to be established. So, Master Hand led the Smashers to the Land of the Ancients (see 3.4), where he drew upon the energies of Subspace (oh right, see 3.3, by the way) and created a giant castle on the land, dubbing it Smash Castle. The Ancients, better known as ROBs, served under Master Hand, acknowledging him as the ruler of Subspace, and they acted as the peacekeepers of the land. New elements were introduced to the tournament, such as the Final Smash, Assist Trophies, and Stickers. All was right... but then, the Subspace Emissary Incident occurred.

A being called Tabuu, a resident of Subspace, started a revolution. Gathering the Subspace residents that were leaning on the side of evil, they quickly conquered the otherworldly realm. Then, Tabuu attacked Master Hand and took control of his body under the noses of everyone else, even his own brother. With Master Hand as a puppet, he took command of the forces of Subspace that was unaware of what was going on. Tabuu started up his plan to conquer the Nintendo dimension; his plan revolved around messing with the fabric of the dimension, and so, he created the Subspace Bombs. He hoped that he could end up destroying the boundaries of the dimension, allowing him to invade the universes within it more easily.

Using Master Hand, he approached the villainous Smashers, hoping to use them as part of his plot. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario eagerly joined up, while Wolf was not interested and took the chance to flee without telling anyone else of 'Master Hand's' plot. King Dedede joined the other villains; however, the penguin king knew that something was definitely wrong with all of this, so he plotted to sabotage the whole thing. To stay on the villains' good side, he had the Halberd hijacked, which would be a vital weapon during their conquest. Meanwhile, 'Master Hand' approached the Ancients and told them of his scheme. While the robotic beings were confused by the fact that their leader wished to take over the Nintendo dimension, they still obeyed his authority.

Tabuu's recruitment of the ROBs proved vital; only they had the power to trigger the Subspace Bombs. With the plan in motion, Tabuu placed his Smashers as commanders of his armies, and gathered more commanders from other universes (note: Rayquaza rejected his offer, but decided to make a home for himself in the Land of the Ancients anyway). The Smashers had varying knowledge on what was indeed going on: other than King Dedede, Fox, Falco, Snake, and Samus recognized that something was wrong.

The invasion started in a matter of days. The Smashers traveled around the land, following their own objectives and fighting back against the Subspace Army. Land was sucked up into the realm of Subspace, damaging the fabric of space-time fabric, much to the disapproval of the Ancient Minister, leader of the ROBs. Eventually, this culminated into the near extinction of the Ancients, as well as the destruction of their island. The Smashers, Ancient Minister included, all rallied together to invade Subspace together.

Ganondorf made an attempt to stab pretty much everybody in the back, but he was unaware that Master Hand was Tabuu's puppet; he was quickly dealt with and turned into a trophy by Tabuu. Soon, the conqueror ended up turning all the Smashers into trophies, eliminating them as a threat. However, King Dedede's plan went into effect: badges that he had created revives Luigi and Ness, who proceed to go about reviving everybody else.

We all know what happens afterward (in fact, the author of this brochure will be fired and replaced by a new one for wasting everybody's time with information most people know). The Smashers are united again, but only one ROB is left, and the Isle of Ancients was completely destroyed. The days that followed was filled with confusion as the Subspace Army realized what had happened. A civil war broke out between the species of Subspace that were fooled and the ones that were with Tabuu from the very beginning; however, the Smashers (including the forgiven villains) came to the aid of the good ones and expelled the nefarious beings from Subspace.

Master Hand was discovered to have been severely weakened by Tabuu, so he was taken back to Subspace to recover. However, this left Smash Castle with no leader; Crazy Hand was deemed unsuitable to rule, considering that he was, well, crazy, and would probably make things worse. The Smashers had their own brief period of in-fighting before the Ancient Minister, aka, the ROB, stepped in. Being the closest thing to authority in the land, he declared himself the de facto leader of Smash Castle. Most people were okay with this.

Today, the Land of the Ancients is filled with former residents of Subspace, who attack the Smashers on sight, making it a treacherous place. As a result, the Smashers mainly stay secluded in their castle. However, they've been displaying bouts of madness more often; the isolation and the constant fighting might attribute to this. The commanders that Tabuu recruited (or tried to, in Rayquaza's case) were sent packing to their own universe, but not before they were cloned so that the Smashers could enjoy a rousing Boss Battle mode. Master Hand is still recovering to this day.

* * *

(Hmm? Oh, it seems that we've reached the end of the first page of the brochure. Let's turn the page... as nice... and slowly... as possible...)


	2. The Castle

...and... there! We've successfully turned the page!

* * *

**2.0 - THE CASTLE**

* * *

**2.1 - Main Overview**

Smash Castle, is of course, the residence of the Smashers. It sits in the plains of the Land of the Ancients, shining like a beacon of justice, heroism, villainy, and outright madness. Nobody is stupid enough to invade the castle, due to it being a stronghold of highly competent fighters; unless the invaders happen to be ghosts, already within the castle, and/or, said invaders have a well-coordinated plan thought out. Like that will ever happen, though.

The castle has an odd design, which would surely make modern day architects cringe and throw up. On the outside, the structure looks like a gothic, medieval castle, with five floors and a roof. However, as you can see in the picture (oh wait, you can't - hah!), the interior design is baffling, to say the least. It's suspected that Crazy Hand was the one who designed the interior - it hasn't been confirmed, nor has it been denied. Chances are, it probably was him.

The ground floor is a nod to Roman architecture, with fine white marble as its building blocks and columns dotting the hallways. The columns of course don't actually hold anything up, and is merely there to maintain the theme. Trophies, painted to look like marble statues. are also placed around the place as decorations. A courtyard, large and well-kept, is at the front of the castle, accessible through a giant gate (which may or may not be made of golden doorknobs). In the backyard is a nice field, as well as a pool. The castle's cafeteria is also on the ground floor. A room that's used to store items to be used in brawls is also on the floor; this is so that the cooks can store super spicy curry as well as health-restoring food in here quicker and easier.

The second floor is actually a mish-mash of two styles. The first style is a clean, modern minimalist style. This style is found within the hallways, combat facilities, and the computer room; clean white walls and tiled floors are everywhere to be found as square lights pattern the ceiling. The second interior style resembles the interior of a Victorian home - to give an air of coziness and refinement - which is prevalent in the recreation rooms and the library.

The third and fourth floors are the dorms, where the Smashers sleep. The design for each dorm is different, as they borrow themes from the architectural style of the universe's they represent. For instance, the Fire Emblem dorm looks like an old castle with cobblestone, while the Mario dorm looks a bit like the interior of Princess Peach's castle.

The fifth floor, where administrative duties are handled, justifiably looks like the floor of an office building. The Ancient Minister's office sits here, overlooking the castle's courtyard. The castle hangar is located here, among the meeting rooms and the security room.

The top of the castle has ramps and bridges that connect to the castle walls. On average days, nothing tends to happen up here; a night watchman is chosen each night to patrol on the top of the castle to look for danger, but things are usually safe and mellow. On holidays, things like fireworks are launched from here. Fun times.

The castle has self-sustaining generators and water purifiers. Resources and food are all taken from other universes, or, created in the confines of Subspace. The foundations of the castle was built on a piece of land that's capable of floating, like the Isle of Ancients. The Ancient Minister plans on lifting the castle into the air toward the end of the tournament and flying it to a new, hopefully safer location; renovations on the castle will start afterward, as new dorms need to be built for the next tournament.

**2.2 - Administration**

The castle is currently under the authority of the Ancient Minister, in the absence of Master Hand. Reception on his rule varies among the Smashers: some see him as a terrible leader, while some think that he's alright.

Below the Ancient Minister is the original Smashers, aka, the twelve that participated in the first tournament. Seen as veterans by the others, they hold a mentor like position. They also tend to hold the most sway in lodging complaints over things. Even though they don't hold an official position, these Smashers are respected.

Primid employees, while officially above the original twelve Smashers, are below them socially. These Primids flocked under the Ancient Minister's rule after the Subspace Emissary Incident; they work as the castle's chefs, handymen, and enforcers. Whenever a Smasher refuses to do a chore, the Ancient Minister sends the Primids to muscle them into doing it. The Primids usually have to threaten a Smasher in groups, since the Smasher is likely to retaliate violently; especially the aforementioned ones.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand, despite holding no position at the time, offer advice to the Ancient Minister, which is usually followed. It is likely that Master Hand will retake his position as ruler of Smash Castle as well as Subspace (which Crazy Hand is currently the king of; god help them) when he recovers.

**2.3 - Recreation**

Many recreational activities are offered in Smash Castle. Outdoor activities are commonly played in the courtyard and backyard; most popular of these sports is soccer, deadlier when played by the Smashers. Some Smashers compete in the backyard in the homerun contest, trying to one-up their own scores and each others. Each dorm also has its own television set with cable set up. Video games are offered in the recreation rooms, but many Smashers prefer to go out and buy their own systems. A computer room, also available, tends to be ignored by the Smashers, who prefer buying laptops.

A popular activity among the Smashers is Coin Launcher, a game set up in the rec rooms that use coins as ammo, giving trophies to the Smashers as prizes. Trophy collecting is a very lucrative past time, with the Smashers constantly building up their collection. Stickers, recently introduced at the start of the tournament, are also sought after. Let's not even begin with CDs.

**2.4 - Combat Facilities**

Many facilities, located on the second floor, are set up to help train the Smashers for their brawls. The most important room, the stage teleporter room, brings the fighters to their designated arena; some people also use the stage teleporters in their spare time, just to get away from the castle for a bit.

There are a few simulation rooms, which are used to create the environments for target practice and boss battle mode. One giant room simulates the environment of Battlefield and a machine creates hordes of robotic enemies for users to fight against: in the first tournament, robotic creatures made of polygons were spawned; in the Melee tournament, they were replaced by wire-frames that resembles some of the Smashers; likewise, in the Brawl tournament, fighter-resembling alloy monsters are now spawned. The difficulty as well as the amount the machine spawns is adjustable.

There is also a room dedicated to beating up sandbag. Yay.

**2.5 - Dorms**

As mentioned in the overview, the Smashers sleep in dorms. A dorm is created for each universe represented in the tournament, and the participants representing said universe sleeps there. There is a bedroom for each fighter, and most dorms have its own recreation room; the smallest dorms, such as Mr. Game and Watch's and the Ice Climbers' merely contain the bedrooms (the Ice Climbers, by the way, shares one). The size of a dorm depends on how many Smashers resides in one. Due to this practice, the Mario and Legend of Zelda dorms are the largest of all of them; the reason why Yoshi and Wario aren't considered to be part of the Mario universe is because they didn't want to build the dorm any larger.

To be fair to the smaller dorms, the large dorms are located on the fourth floor, while the others are set up on the third floor; this forces those residing on the fourth floor to go down an extra flight of stairs on the way to the lunchroom, which people think is fair.

By the way, there are no elevators in the castle. Probably should have mentioned that earlier.

* * *

Wow, would you just look at this dumb headcanon? Now, let's go see what's on that last page... very... slowly...


	3. Other Information

Whew... there. Page turned. That was exhausting. I think I'll grab a glass of water while you read...

* * *

**3.0 - OTHER INFORMATION**

* * *

**3.1 - Trophies**

The concepts of trophies and trophyization was introduced in the Melee tournament. Back in the first tournament, the fighters used the standard 1-Ups and Fairies to revive themselves. However, with an expanded roster in the following tournament, Master Hand was concerned with having to gather supplies to keep everyone, well, alive.

So, Master Hand imbued the energies of Subspace into each Smasher. Whenever a Smasher dies, the energy comes into play and instead puts them into a comatose state and creates a shell around their bodies to make them look like a trophy. Inside this state, the Smashers quickly recovers and the shell repairs any wounds; however, the Smasher can't get out of this state and requires somebody to free them. It all worked fine within the first few weeks of the tournament, but then, some of the more mischievous and egotistical of the Smashers kept their bretheren in that state and paraded them around like actual trophies.

Master Hand, although annoyed, liked the concept of trophy collecting. So, he created replica trophies of each Smasher, rewarded when they beat a mode. However, the obsessed Smashers couldn't get enough of them, so Master Hand started creating trophies of other subjects across the Nintendo dimension - from Goomba to Lip's Stick, there was a trophy for everything. The in-tournament currency (used to order new luxuries like computers and special order food) was even used for a trophy dispensing machine, which encouraged the Smashers to get more KOs to get coins.

In the Brawl tournament, during the Subspace Emissary incident, a new technology known as the Trophy Stand was invented, based upon the Pokeball. Upon throwing a Trophy Stand at a weakened enemy, they have a chance of turning into a trophy, with a higher chance depending on how weak they are. Of course, collecting the new trophies introduced in the Brawl tournament, the Smashers went out of their way to turn as many of the traitorous Subspace members into trophies as possible. It's unknown who created the Trophy Stand, seeing as Master Hand was being used as a literal hand puppet at the time. Perhaps it was Crazy Hand. Any who, the trophy dispensing machine was also replaced by the more addictive Trophy Launcher game. Hooray for gambling.

The trophyization energy put in the Smashers only lasts until a tournament ends - Master Hand predicted that said ability could be abused. He is probably correct.

**3.2 - Assist Trophies and Pokémon**

Many people out there aspire to be Smashers - almost all of them tend to be ignored. However, starting on the Brawl tournament, some of the wanna-bes were given a shot at fighting - as an Assist Trophy. Upon signing a contract, Assist Trophy characters fill in the times for when they're available to be summoned. The Assist Trophy stands are actually teleporters that brings a random character to the battle field - the teleporters however are weak, and they send the character back where they came from after awhile. Until then, the Assist Trophy characters try to cause as much mayhem as possible. The Assist Trophies don't get to live at Smash Castle, but they're on the exclusive list of people allowed to visit.

Pokémon are collected like, well, actual Pokémon, from their universe. While most of these Pokémon are captured and made to fight in the tournament, Master Hand contracts the legendary Pokémon into fighting. When Pokeballs aren't used in a battle, the Pokémon roam around in a PC, and, after a tournament, are all set free.

Are you happy now, Team Plasma?

**3.3 - Subspace**

Subspace is a curious place, within the center of the Nintendo dimension. Although some universes are presided over by deities, it was all first created from Subspace. The realm is filled with purple energy, the personification of the creativity of Nintendo games, companies, and fans. This energy flows through space and creates the universes based on the wishes of the developer. Inside the realm itself, if one manipulates the energy, one could actually create objects from the creative energies - it's a draining process, but those who are mentally and physically strong enough can create weapons that can rival an army (of course, you have to be_ good_ enough to fight one). However, the one thing that cannot be created is life - and anything that can resurrect life.

However, when the energy floats into a universe that already exists, it takes on a different form - a Shadow Bug. Shadow Bugs don't have the power to create, but rather, to influence. They create changes in existing objects, but they can't necessarily destroy.

The residents of Subspace themselves can't create objects with the energy. However, during the Subspace Emissary Incident, Tabuu had the ability to do so, allowing him to arm his forces. Also, while the Subspace residents can't use the energy to create, they use it to influence, allowing the energy into other worlds as Shadow Bugs, which were used to influence some of the Smashers to turn into malevolent versions of themselves. Tabuu's forces also used the Shadow Bugs on themselves to turn small, allowing the Shadow Bugs to transport them around.

Also within Subspace, portals can be created - these portals connect to whatever universe the user wishes, as long as it exists within the dimension. This is the only thing that the ordinary creatures of the land can do with the energy. Master Hand, the king of the celestial place, looked into portals that eventually lead to the creation of the first tournament.

Then a bunch of stuff happened that you already read in History.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only beings that can enter Subspace from an outside universe without some out-landish method. Fortunately, for other beings, they can take an out-landish method to get inside - however, under our contract, I can't write the details. All I can say is, prepare to do some world hopping.

**3.4 - Land of the Ancients**

The Land of the Ancients is an anomaly of sorts, at least compared to the other universes.

The universe is essentially a blank template, created so that a "next-gen" environment can be experimented with. It contains all common video game level tropes, all looking as realistic as possible. However, the land was abandoned - most developers wished to stay with a whimsical, cartooony, and colorful style of environment, so the energy flow to the Land of the Ancients stopped.

However, the abandoned place was soon adopted - by the ROBs. Mass produced many years ago and forgotten, the ROBs had been aimlessly wandering the dimension, searching for a place to call home. The land, having essentially been dumped, was conquered by the ROBs. With a forgotten species living in a forgotten world, they decided to dub themselves as the Ancients, old relics forgotten by everything else. They resided on the Isle of the Ancients, watching the land below, ruling over their new world.

But as it turned out, Master Hand did not forget. He came to the land to construct the Smash Castle, and the Ancients, acknowledging him as the ruler of Subspace, welcomed him with open arms - their existence was rather lonely. "Surely," they thought, "having the Smashers reside here will bring attention onto us, and we won't be Ancient. We won't be forgotten.

"Surely, nothing will go wrong."

* * *

And so, you've reached the end of this brochure! Exciting, isn't it! Oh, and think of the brochure that I'll make when the next tournament starts up - assuming that I haven't been fired by then, of course.

Much better than an actual tour of the place, right?

...Right?


End file.
